Vaserie
The Vasserie (pronounced Vah-Sir-Eye) are an extraterrestrial race from the frigid world of Barogan. The mamallian Vaserie are well suited to frigid and artic climates similar to Alaska or Russia but are equally suited to surviving in temperate or tropical environments. Biology The Vaserie's earth analogue would be the mythical werewolf, the Vaserie's head and facial features are much like a wolf's while their body is humanoid in nature. The Vaserie are covered in thick fur which insulates them from the frigid climate of their homeworld. The Vaserie are carnivorous, a trait which drastically affects their culture and religion. Female Vaserie give birth to two pups and feed them for the first two months of their life. History Vaserie evolved on the world of Barogan, the lack of major amounts of greenhouse gasses means the planet is locked in a permanent ice age. The early Vaserie lived in packs that lived and hunted together, as the Vaserie gained sapience these packs evolved into the first clans. Vaserie history is remarkably bloody, somewhere on the planet wars were being waged, Vaserie fought each other for land, honor and pastures for their food animals. Culture Vaserie society is divided into hundreds of clans which were in a constant state of hostility and warfare before spaceflight was achieved. These clans each control a settlement and the surviving lands, mirroring feudalism on Earth. Vaserie place great emphasis on honor gained in battle for the males and honor gained in motherhood and work for the females. In the Vaserie society males have two roles, warfare and hunting, these activities are deemed "honorable" for males. Females assume the role of maintaining the clans, females assume roles such as builders, smiths, shepherds and fishers. Unlike many tribal societies Vaserie females enjoy the utmost equality, females have rights such as choosing their mate and which roles they assume in the clan. When a male comes of age he is sent into the wilderness with the goal of killing a dangerous predator with only his claws. Once this rite of passage is complete the bones of this animal are used as the source of carbon when forging the males first weapon. This weapon is carried until it becomes dull, when it becomes dull it is kept by the male even when he forges a new weapon. For the Vaserie dull blades are a great honor, dull blades are interpreted that the owner has seen much combat and has killed many enemies. For each dull blade a warrior possesses the larger a harem he is allowed to keep, with each dulled blade comes a mate. When females come of age they are sent to a neighboring clan to live and work, the females are never allowed to return to their native clan. They then choose a male to be their mate, to be this warriors first mate is seen as a great honor but it is not uncommon for a female to chose a warrior with a large harem. For the rest of their lives they live and work with the clan, great emphasis is placed on reproduction and motherhood. If a females chosen mate dies or is killed females then chose his replacement, if their are none available then the females are sent to a different clan of their choosing. Religion The Vaserie are a deeply religious and spiritual species, their animistic religion stems from their carnivorous nature and the special bond they share with other creatures. They believe that all animals have spirits and the spirits shape the world and it's inhabitants long after their bodies have died. Vaserie believe that each spirit is a guardian of a Vaserie and that you inherit the qualities of your guardian. Despite their animistic beliefs Vaserie religion is predominantly Monotheistic, they believe their god Dogas assigns the souls of the dead to living creatures to serve as guardians. Vaserie also believe Dogas rules over the realm of Odagan, a paradise reserved for warriors who die in honorable battle. Vaserie believe that if they do not die in honorable combat their souls are reincarnated to continue their quest for a "good death". This process is known as the "great quest for honor". Category:Kytorain's Content Category:Original Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species